Broken Christmas
by fukinyan
Summary: Warning : Gaje, abal, Bad summary Kurapika tengah mempersiapkan hadiah natal untuk Killua. Tetapi tanpa diduga, Killua telah melakukan kesalahan fatal kepada Kurapika


Tittle : Broken Christmas

Pairing : FemKurapikaXKilluaXAlluka

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

Yaaayyy~ Merry Christmas, Minna! Hohoho, kali ini fukinyan update dengan cerita bernuansa natal lagi XD karena fuki bener-bener seneng dengan suasana natal! Terasa dingin tetapi juga hangat hohoho XD memang agak telat sih :"3 tapi nggapapa ya XD/

Enjoy!

Kota Yorkshin

24 Desember 2013, 9.00 P.M

Salju turun, membuat orang-orang merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan orang terkasihnya. Menjaga mereka agar tak kedinginan. Berbagi kehangatan. Malam sudah larut, namun di jalanan Kota Yorkshin masih terlihat ramai. Bahkan bertambah ramai seiring bertambah kerasnya alunan lagu natal di area pertokoan.

Area pertokoan dan jalan-jalan memasang pohon natal dan pernak-pernik natal. Semua orang terlihat sangat antusias dengan hari besar ini. Hari penuh kasih sayang. Saling bertukar kado dan membagi kebahagiaan bersama orang-orang terkasih.

Sedikit menjauh dari suasana pertokoan, terlihat seorang gadis pirang keluar dari toko buku. Ia menenteng sebuah tas yang hampir bisa dipastikan isinya adalah buku yang dibelinya. Ia berjalan seorang diri. Iris sapphire-nya menatap lurus jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Tak seberapa jauh dari toko buku seblumnya, kemudian ia berbelok masuk ke toko kue. Bau manis dan harum khas toko kue itu langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya saat ia membuka pintu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Kurapika!" Sapa seorang pelayan toko. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah mengenal dengan baik pelayan toko itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan pesananku?" Kurapika berjalan mendekati etalase yang menyuguhkan berbagai kue berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang menggugah selera.

"Pesananmu adalah," Pelayan toko itu membuka catatannya dan berjalan ke arah tempatnya menyimpan pesanan kue pelanggannya.

"Ini dia!"

Pelayan toko itu mengeluarkan sebuah kue cokelat. Tak seberapa besar, mungkin cukup untuk dimakan dua orang. Di atas kue itu terdapat hiasan dengan tema natal. Terlihat santa claus, pohon natal, kotak-kotak hadiah, dan permen batang.

Iris sapphire Kurapika berbinar-binar melihat kue itu. Senyumnya mengembang. "Waaah~ Cantiknya! Full cokelat kan? Kau memang hebat, Ponzu!" Tanyanya memastikan apakah kue itu sesuai dengan keinginannya saat memesan.

Pelayan toko yang dipanggil Ponzu itu tersenyum bangga. Ia meletakkan kue itu di atas meja, tepat dihadapan Kurapika. "Tentu saja! Full cokelat! Dan jangan lupakan permen manis favorit-_nya._"

"Whoaa~ Cristmas Cake yang diidam-idamkan_nya_ benar-benar terwujud!" Seru Kurapika takjub. Iris sapphire-nya yang jernih tak lepas dari kue yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Baiklah, sampai kapan kau akan memandanginya seperti itu? Aku ingin segera membungkusnya. Bukankah ini sudah mendekati waktu janji kalian?" Ujar Ponzu menggoda.

Kurapika berkedip. Kesadarannya kembali. Ia tertawa renyah, "Tolong ya, Ponzu." Gadis pirang itu melirik arloji birunya, "Astaga, tinggal 15 menit lagi!" Mendadak ia panik.

Ponzu menghela napas melihatnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini masih polos seperti anak TK ketika melihat kue buatannya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan iris sapphire-nya yang jernih tanpa dosa.

"_Hai, kore!_" Ucap Ponzu sambil memberikan kotak mika berbalut pita merah. Didalam kotak mika itu terlihat Christmas Cake yang sedaritadi membuat Kurapika takjub.

"_Arigatou!_" Seru Kurapika. "Aku pergi, Ponzu! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Merry Christmas!" Kurapika segera membawa kue itu dan bergegas menuju tempat ia akan bertemu dengan_nya._

"_Hai, hai. _Merry Christmas, Kurapika._ Itterasshai! Ki o tsukete ne!" _Jawab Ponzu melambaikan tangan.

Kurapika memepercepat langkahnya. Setiap hembusan napasnya menghasilkan asap putih, menandakan udara semakin dingin.

.

.

.

Kurapika merasa sangat senang dengan natalnya tahun ini. Berharap semoga natal tahun ini bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti orang-orang lainnya. Ia tak ingin natal seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Ia merasa dikhianati, dikecewakan, dan ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya. Ya, mantan kekasihnya. Ia tak ingin merasakan perasaan kelam itu lagi. Ia berharap natal tahun ini menjadi natal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya karena ia merasa telah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

Bibir tipis Kurapika terlihat pucat karena udara dingin ini. Tetapi bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Iris sapphire-nya memandang lurus ke depan. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti. _"Semoga aku tidak terlambat, Killua…"_

Kurapika masuk ke apartment mewah. Disapa dengan ramah oleh resepsionis, membalas sapaannya dengan ramah pula. Tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam lift. Ia menekan tombol 23. Senyuman Kurapika tak beranjak dari bibirnya. Terkikik pelan, ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. _"Semoga kau menyukainya, Killua…"_

Pintu lift terbuka. Kurapika segera melangkah menuju kamar yang dituju. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor 404. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku mantelnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu. Sepi. Tak ada satu orangpun. Kurapika masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Mmhh…"

Suatu suara tertangkap indra pendengaran Kurapika. Kurapika mengernyit. Suara siapa itu? Terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Jantung Kurapika berdebar cepat. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Mengintip.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver tengah mencumbu seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam panjang di atas ranjang. Iris sapphire Kurapika membulat sempurna. Air mata mulai mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nggh… Oniichan~" Gadis bersurai hitam itu melenguh akan perbuatan pemuda bersurai silver itu. Pemuda silver itu mencium si gadis dengan cepat. Seakan ia tak ingin seorangpun mendengar suara si gadis.

Kurapika menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Air matanya meleleh membasahi pipinya.

_**BRUK!**_

Kotak mika berisi cake yang sedaritadi dibawanya terjatuh. Mendengar suara, pemuda silver dan si gadis langsung menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Kurapika mematung. Iris sapphire-nya yang keruh akan air mata memandang tak percaya. "Killua…" Ucapnya bergetar.

"Kurapika…" Ucap pemuda itu terkejut.

Si gadis berambut hitam panjang langsung menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Sedangkan pemuda yang disebut Killua itu langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dengan asal. Ia turun dari tempat tidur. Menghampiri Kurapika.

Kurapika menggeleng, kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan seiring langkah Killua mendekatinya.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Teriak Kurapika berurai air mata. Langkah Killua terhenti,_ "Gomen… Kurapika…"_

"AKU BENCI PADAMU, KILLUA! JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI!" Seru Kurapika membanting tas yang berisi buku-bukunya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

Iris sapphire Killua menatap nanar. Ia menunduk. Merasa bersalah mungkin? Semuanya sudah terlambat, Tuan.

"Oniichan?" Suara gadis itu terdengar kembali. Killua menoleh. Mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku…" Kemudian gadis itu menangis.

Killua segera memeluknya, "Jangan menangis, Alluka. Kau tak bersalah." Alluka terus menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya, Killua. "Tapi, aku membuat Pika-neechan membencimu!"

Killua terdiam. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala adik tersayangnya. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Oniichan sayang padamu, Alluka. Oniichan akan melindungimu. Tak usah takut."

.

.

.

"_Killua bodoh! Padahal aku sangat menyayangimu! Lalu apa artinya satu tahun kita bersama? Aku membencimu! Tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu! "_

Kurapika berlari sekuat tenaga. Menerobos orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Ia berlari tanpa melihat sekeliling. Saat tersadar, di hadapannya ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Tak sempat menghindar. Suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal memecah keheningan. Cairan merah kental membasahi Kurapika yang terbaring di jalan.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

_Kota Yorkshin_

_3 Desember 2013, 4.17 P.M_

_Apartment Yorkshin, lantai 23, nomor 404_

_ "Nee, Pika-chan," Panggil Killua manja. "Aku ingin cake ini di hari natal nanti." Kurapika menoleh. Killua mendekatkan tab-nya yang menampilkan gambar sebuah kue. "Namanya Chistmas Cake." Ucap Killua berbinar-binar._

_ "Waah, cantik." Iris sapphire-nya terus melekatkan pandangan pada gambar Christmas Cake itu. Killua mengangguk bersemangat, "Aku menginginkannya. Dapatkah kau memberikan ini sebagai kado natalku nanti?" _

_ Kurapika ternsenyum melihat kekasihnya bermanja-manja padanya. Ya, Killua Zoldyck adalah seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang tergila-gila dengan makanan manis. Terutama cokelat dan permen batang. Entah berapa banyak makanan manis yang sudah dicicipinya. Terkadang Kurapika takut jika si Pangeran Zoldyck itu akan terserang diabetes akut di masa tuanya kelak. _

_ "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkannya!" Ucap Kurapika seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Killua segera memeluk Kurapika, "Whoaaa, terima kasih! Kau memang yang terbaik!"_

.

.

.

_Kota Yorkshin_

_24 Desember 2013, 3.00 P.M._

_Apartment Yorkshin, lantai 23, nomor 404_

_**TING TONG**_

_ Killua yang sedang asyik menonton televisi dengan malas berjalan menuju pintu. Mengintip dari lubang kecil. Iris sapphire-nya membulat sempurna. Ia segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan tamunya masuk. _

_ "Maaf mengganggu, Oniichan." Tamu itu adalah seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam panjang. Killua menggeleng, ia segera memeluk gadis itu, "Oniichan merindukanmu, Alluka." Alluka membalas pelukan Killua dengan hangat, "Alluka juga merindukanmu, Oniichan."_

_._

_._

_._

_ "Minumlah, Alluka. Ini bisa menghangatkan badanmu." Ujar Killua seraya memberikan cangkir berisi cokelat panas. Alluka menerimanya, "Arigatou, Oniichan." Dibalas oleh Killua dengan senyuman dan usapan lembut di kepala Alluka. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang tengah, acara televisi tak lagi menjadi perhatian Killua. Perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada adiknya, Alluka._

_ Alluka adalah anak bungsu Keluarga Zoldyck. Killua merupakan anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara. Illumi, kakak sulungnya, menetap di Amerika karena urusan bisnis keluarga mereka yang semakin sukses. Sedangkan Milluki, kakak keduanya, lebih memilih menghabiskan hidupnya di dalam kamar di kediaman Zoldyck yang penuh dengan action figure. Ya, Milluki adalah seorang otaku. Kalluto, adik pertama Killua, kini tengah menjalani studinya di Jerman dan menetap disana. _

_Kemudian Alluka, gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah adik bungsunya yang paling disayanginya. Sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Hingga akhirnya Alluka divonis terkena penyakit yang cukup membahayakan hidupnya. Alluka dipaksa menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan berbaring di tempat tidur di rumah sakit dengan mengonsumsi obat yang diharap bisa meringankan penyakitnya. Suatu hari, Alluka dirujuk untuk mendapat perawatan intensif di Singapura. Membuat Killua semakin kesepian._

_ Lalu, sekarang secara tiba-tiba Alluka muncul di hadapan Killua dengan keadaan sehat. Yang ternyata Alluka sudah dipastikan sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Ia pun diperbolehkan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Dan ia memilih untuk mengunjungi kakak tersayangnya di apartmentnya._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Oniichan, Alluka lapar.." Alluka berucap manja pada Killua. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Killua yang tegap. Killua tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Alluka lagi, "Baiklah, akan Oniichan siapkan. Alluka mandi saja lebih dulu."_

_ "Baiklah." Ucap Alluka lalu mengecup pipi Killua dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Killua terkejut selama beberapa detik ia mematung. Pipinya berubah merah merona. "Dasar, Alluka."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kota Yorkshin_

_24 Desember 2013, 9.00 P.M._

_Apartment Yorkshin, lantai 23, nomor 404_

_ Alluka melihat sebuah pigora foto. Ia mengambilnya, mengamatinya. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil bersurai pirang pendek disamping Killua yang tengah memakan permen batangnya. "Oniichan, siapa dia?" Tanya Alluka dengan lugu._

_ Killua menoleh. "Ah, dia kekasihku. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya." Alluka mengernyit, "Siapa namanya?"_

_ "Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta." Jawab Killua seraya duduk di samping Alluka._

_ Pipi Alluka memerah dan menggembung, "Aku tidak suka dia!" Serunya merajuk._

_ Killua terkejut. Cemburu, eh? Manis sekali. Seorang adik perempuan yang cemburu dengan kakak lelakinya yang mempunya kekasih. Sungguh persaudaraan yang rumit._

_ Alluka menoleh, menatap kakaknya, "Tapi sepertinya kalian saling menyayangi." "Eh?" Killua mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata demikian?"_

_ "Yah, aku tahu Oniichan bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mau dikekang. Apalagi oleh sifat alami perempuan yang cerewet." Alluka menambahkan. Ia mengembalikan pigora foto itu di tempatnya semula. Di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur._

_ "Alluka, sayang pada Oniichan. Sangat sayang." Alluka merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Killua. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke dalam iris sapphire Killua yang dingin._

_ "Oniichan juga sayang pada Allu—" Ucapan Killua terputus karena dengan cepat Alluka mencium bibir Killua. Killua pun membalas ciuman Alluka._

_ Alluka mendorong dada Killua, bermaksud menghentikan ciuman mereka, "Ini tidak benar, Oniichan. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kurapika-neechan pasti marah…"_

_ Killua mendudukkan Alluka dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Memegang pundak Alluka, Killua berkata, "Aku tak peduli. Yang aku sayangin hanya kau, Alluka. Aku tak bisa berpaling pada siapapun. Ini adalah malam natal. Biarkan oniichan memintamu untuk menjadi hadiah natal." _

_ "Oniichan…" Alluka memandang Killua. Alluka mengangguk, "Ya, aku adalah hadiah natalmu, Oniichan."_

_Dengan cepat Killua mencium Alluka. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Satu persatu kancing baju Alluka dilepaskan oleh Killua._

.

.

.

Kota Yorkshin

24 Desember 2014, 3.00 P.M.

Toko Kue

Terdengar bunyi bel saat pintu dibuka. Seorang pemuda bersurai silver memasuki toko kue itu. Suasana toko yang hangat membuat wajahnya yang pucat karena hawa dingin diluar kembali memerah.

"Selamat datang, Killua. Kue apa yang kau inginkan tahun ini?" Sapa Ponzu, seorang pelayan toko kue itu. Killua berjalan mendekati etalase toko. Hampir semua cake yang terpajang di etalase toko itu sudah pernah ia cicipi.

Iris sapphire-nya terhenti pada salah satu cake yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah cake cokelat dengan dekorasi natal di atasnya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian 'itu'.

"Apa kau tak menyesal?" Tanya Ponzu. Ia menatap nanar pada cake yang sama. Christmas Cake.

Killua terdiam. "Mana mungkin aku tak menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal, Ponzu.."

"Semua sudah terlambat, Killua. Kurapika telah tenang disana. Ini semua karena kau! Kau dan adikmu itu!" Seru Ponzu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Killua menunduk, "Ya, ini salahku. Semua salahku. Alluka tak bersalah. Jangan libatkan dia.."

"Killua, sudahkah kau mengunjungi Kurapika hari ini?"

Killua mengangguk lemah. "Aku ambil Christmas Cake itu." Pandangannya kosong. Mengingat setahun yang lalu bertindak bodoh.

Dalam keheningan, Ponzu membungkus Christmas Cake yang dipilih Killua ke dalam kotak mika. Sama seperti setahun yang lalu. Ponzu memberikan yang sama persis seperti pada Kurapika. Killua membayar cake-nya dan berjalan keluar toko.

.

.

.

Killua masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Ia menaruh cake-nya di atas meja makan. Kemudian melepaskan mantel dan syalnya. Memandang pohon natal yang belum selesai. Dipucuk pohon natal itu belum terpasang bintang.

Killua teringat, tahun lalu ia dan Kurapika menghias pohon natal bersama. Dan yang memasang bintang dipucuk pohon itu adalah Kurapika. Killua menggendong Kurapika agar ia dapat mencapai pucuk pohon natal yang cukup tinggi.

Killua tersenyum miris, _"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan maaf pun tak akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Aku yakin kau tak akan memaafkanku…"_

Killua mengambil kursi dan memasang bintang itu untuk menyelesaikan pohon natalnya. Saat ia hendak meletakkan bintang itu, ia melihat tangan mungil yang dikenalnya tengah menggenggam tangannya. Killua mendongak, ia melihat sosok Kurapika tengah tersenyum, "Aku telah memaafkanmu, Killua. Jangan bersedih. Aku akan terus ada bersamamu. Melindungimu. Aku menyayangimu, Killua."

"Kurapika…" Gumam Killua. Sosok Kurapika menghilang bersama dengan diletakkannya bintang dipucuk pohon natal itu.

HUWAAAHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI XD ini abal banget :" aduuhh apa ini semakin lama ceritanya nggak nyambung TTATT

Sumimasen, minna ;;A;;

Ini soalnya berhubung fuki suka banget sama nuansa natal. Jadinya bikin fic abal begini TTATT maaf yaa

sumimasen 

Oh iyaaa, Merry Christmas and happy newyear XD/

Nah, jangan lupa review-nya yaahhh X/3

Arigachuuuuu :3


End file.
